Infection
by Moonltwolf
Summary: Sam's firt vampire hunt. Deans first true confession. Sam (12) and Dean (16).


Sam woke up to the sound of an engine's dyeing away from the hotel room he now found himself in. His dad must have checked him into the room before he went out on a hunt. He looked over and released that Dean was sitting on the bed beside him. Dad must have left him there, why though was beyond Sam. "Dean? Where did dad go?" Sam asked sitting up to get a better look at his brother; why did he leave you here; normally he takes you with him?"

"Sammy? You're awake!" Dean's voice came out in an exported sigh, "Oh thank god, Sammy!" Dean crossed the room from his bed to Sam's rapping him in a hug that squeezed his brother almost too tight.

Pain shot through Sam's side like lightning, and before he could stop himself he let out a gasp of pain. Dean quickly pulled away with a look of concern and regret set on his face. Sam looked down at his body now seeing the cut that were etched along his left hip, arms and legs. As soon as he registered his injuries he left the waves of pain the echoed along them, his head now joining in. "Dean?" Sam was at a loose with what to say, he couldn't remember where the wounds came from. "What happened?" Sam asked again trying to sit up so that he could get a better look at his brother.

"Sammy, don't try to sit up." Dean's voice came in a gentle huff pushing his brother back slightly as he spoke. Dean looked at his brother with remorse in his eyes. "Sammy, you got attacked by a vamp, and…" Dean broke of not sure how to tell his brother what happened. "You got pretty cut up from, and your blood attracted more. I fought as hard as I could but I didn't get to you in time. There was so much blood and you hit your head, Dad and I didn't know what to do, so we brought you here." Dean stood and walked over to the window. "Dad went to get Bobby, hoping that he could help you."

Sam watched his brother as he passed around the room, he could not remember going after any vampires. The last hunt he remembers was the windigo in Idaho. "Dean what vampires?" Sam asked, trying to sit up again but the pain pulsed trough his body. Sam let out a huff of pain falling back to the bed harder then he meant to.

"What do you mean, 'what vampires' Sammy we went after a hard of them in California about a week ago." Dean was shocked how his brother could not remember them he had been excited about going after his first gang of vampires. Dean's shock quickly turned to worry as he saw his brother's pail face, and the blood soaking through some of the bandages he had tied around his upper arm. "Sammy you're bleeding again!" Dean crossed the room in two steps kneeling by his brother's side applying pressure to his arm. While his brothers face just gets whiter and whiter. "Sammy, Sammy please stay with me, you can't fall back asleep now."

Sam herds his brother's voice, though he barely registered that he was speaking. The pain white hot searing through his arm where Dean was applying pressure, he assumed that he was bleeding that was the only thing that would warrant this kind of reaction from his brother. Sam tried to speak but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a garbled yell. He resister that his brother was saying something but couldn't make out what it was. More pressure was applied to his arm as his vision began to grow darker and darker till he was completely engulfed by the darkness.

Dean walked around the room sending nervous glance over at his sleeping brother. Sam had gotten an infection in his blood when the vamps cut him. Now Sam had been asleep for the past couple of days, dad wasn't back and he hadn't gotten a call from Bobby about anything that could help him save his little brother. Dean glanced again out the window looking for his dad's familiar black car… coming back to pick up him and his brother. He heard Sam stir behind him and quickly rushing over to Sam's side. "Sammy, hey you ok?"

"Dean?" Sam's week voice sounded looking over to his brother. He fever raging though his body not being able to see anything because his eyes were out of focus. "Dean my head hurts." Sam whined trying to sit up but not having the energy to move.

"Sammy, you're running a fever, with a blood infection that, you got when the vamps cut you." Dean mumbled helping his brother into a sitting position, "Here drink this." Dean handed Sam some chicken broth trying to get something in his brother, who hadn't eaten in nearly a week.

"Dean what vampires, where's dad." Sam mumbled looking at his brother after drinking the broth, he was so hungry, and had no recollection as to why; the last thing that he remembers was riding in the car as Dean was learning how to drive. "Dean where am I? We were heading to California last I remember. Dad saying something about a hunt there,"

"Sammy? We've been to California, we were hunting some vamps, man you must have hit your head when they got to you." Dean smiled slightly, watching his brother as he looked around the room still leaning on Dean for support to stay sitting up. "Dad left trying to figure out a way to help your fever." Dean said now moving Sam's legs over so that he could sit beside him. Sam had a way of making his dad go crazy, no matter how much they fight all dad wanted to do was keep him safe. Dad slammed his way out the door and hasn't been back, only saving a little time to tell Dean to keep an eye on Sam.

"Dean? Why do you look so worried about something?" Sam asked his head turned to the side the way he always did when he wasn't sure about something. "And why is it so cold in here?" Sam shifted trying to get to the edge of the bed, but Dean only pushed him back.

"Sammy? It's about 80 degrees in here, the AC is not working, we're in California and like I said you have a bad fever due to the blood infection you got from the case we were just working on." Dean looked over at his brother who was at the moment shivering despite the heat that has had Dean without his shirt for most of the day. Dean got up walking over to the coat rack that he had his coat on, tossing it over to Sam. "Put this on."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled pulling the jacket over his small frame. Dean smiled over at his brother now wrapped up in his jacket; Sam was cute, his overly long hair falling into his eyes and a smile plastered on his face as he watched his brother walk around.

Sam was feeling better no that he got something into his body. He still could remember anything but he knew that his brother wouldn't lie to him, and he could tell that his brother was worried just by the way he moved. Sam knew that he must have been really sick. Sam wiggled to the edge of his bed. He wanted to get up and give his brother a hug, of even take a shower he could feel the way his body stuck to the cloths that he had been wearing. "Sammy don't move." He more ordered the suggested looking at his brother closing the curtains he had been looking out, trying to find their dad.

"Dean, I need to take a shower and I'm fine to stand." Sam huffed stubbornly standing up, swaying slightly grabbing the wall for support. "I feel fine." He lied, taking a few unsteady steps toward the bathroom stopping every few steps to stop him from falling. Finally he made it to the bathroom closing the door. "Dean, I'm ok, I'll be out in a few minutes." He yelled as he stripped his cloths to go into the shower.

Dean grumbled at his brother's stubborn nature, moving over to sit in front of the bathroom door, so that he can hear if anything happens to his brother, while he is not with in his sight. He hated how stubborn Sammy was, though he had to admit that it added to Sammy's unwittingly good charm. "Sammy you better be only a few, or I'll come in to check on you!" He yelled as the shower started. He listened to the sound of the water hitting the ground as Sam took his shower and couldn't stop himself from worrying about the blood infection that was raging through his brother.

As soon as Sam started the shower, he heard his brother yell out to him and smiled. He loved his brother, more then he should, and he knew that but he doesn't care all he wanted was his brother to watch out for him, as he always had. Lately though Sam and Dean had been split up on hunts Sam normally paired with dad and Dean was normally on his own, Dean was old enough that he could handle himself and Sam, well he was still too young to fight on his own. Dad had gotten it in his head that Dean couldn't protect his brother enough, so dad decided to keep his little Sam close. Sam hated it; he knew that Dean could protect him and all he wanted to do was protect his brother. The water pounded against his shoulders drawing pain from his wound on his upper arm, he hissed and pulled away a little too fast and lost his balance falling to the ground. He let out a scream and grabbed ahold of the shower curtains pulling them down with him, "Sammy!" Dean yelled opening the door, looking down at his brother now wrapped up in a little Sammy and curtain burrito. "Heh, Sammy since when did you want to become a burrito?" Dean joked laughing as his brother struggled more against the curtains.

"Ha ha Dean can you help me out!" Sam nearly yelled in rage as Dean laughed more reaching down to help his baby brother. As soon as Dean got Sammy up he turned around throwing Sam his PJs. "Here ya go Kiddo. I'll be waiting outside."

"Thanks." Sam mumbled, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red from embracement. He got dress quickly but was too scared to face his brother waiting out in the main room of the hotel. How could he be so stupid, he knew that he was of balance, he could feel it just standing there, and he still jerked away from the water? He was mentally beating himself up when he heard the door open and close and talking in beyond the door. He automatic knew that the voice belonged to his dad he must have just gotten back from the hunt that he was just on.

"Where's Sam?" John questioned walking around the room.

"He's in the bathroom washing up; he just woke up a bit ago." Dean's answer came steady but he still moved closer to the bathroom door.

"How is he?" John asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"Better but his fever hasn't broke and he is still of balance, he fell in the shower," Dean started quickly adding, "He's fine he ended up in a curtain burrito but he didn't hit his head."

"Why is he standing on his own, Dean, Sam is running a fever and you still let him out of your sight!" John was yelling worry think on his voice.

"Dad he was out of my sight, but I never let him out of my mind." Dean yelled back now leaning against the bathroom door; trying to keep his brother from coming out and facing the wrath of their father.

"Dean I don't care, you let him out of your sight." John yelled taking a step toward Dean. "This is your little brother and you let him out of your sight! Dean the vampires are still out there and they have Sam's sent they know he's a hunter and they want to kill him." John hesitated looking at his son. "The vampire Sam manages to take out was the leaders mate, he isn't too happy and will do anything to get revenge on Sam."

Sam was shock not only did he not remember a vampire hunt he had apparently killed one of them, but the happiness were off when he registered the last part, now they wanted revenge and if there was one thing Sam knew about vampire is that they will stop at nothing to hurt him, weather by killing him or someone as important to Sam and his mate was to him. He knew that Dean was in trouble and his dad was to, but Sam didn't know what to do about it. All he could do was curl up in the corner and hide trying to stop a whimper from escaping his lips, his breath coming out in short huffs.

Dean herd Sam start to hyperventilate and froze, his simple movement sending a message to his dad that something was wrong. "Sammy?" Dean yelled through the door. Dean turned around putting his hand on the door. "Sammy what's the matter?" He yelled opening the door softly seeing Sam hiding in the corner shaking ever so slightly. "Dad stay out there, please." Dean asked looking back to his dad who had taken a few steps toward them.

"Dean there is no way I'm-"

"Dad, stay out there!" Dean ordered not caring if dad got mad, something was wrong with Sammy and he wanted to get there to help him. "Sammy?" Dean was now kneeling in front of his shaking brother. He put his hand on his brother's right arm. "Sammy?" he repeats pulling Sam's chin up so that he can look Dean in the eyes, "What's going on with you?"

"Dean? I'm so stupid!" Sam yelled pushing his hand into the cut on his legs, hard. "Dean, I can't remember killing any vampires and now there is one very pissed of vampire after me and the people I love most!" Sam yelled with angry tears spilling from his eyes. "Dean you could be hurt!" Sam brings his arm up again slamming it back down on to his wound hard enough to earn a yelp of pain and blood to leek through the crude bandaging.

"Sammy! Stop that!" Yell spoke calmly despite his heart hammering against his ribcages like a bird trying to get out of a cage. "Sammy look at me, nobody is going to be hurt." Dean starts but Sam only shakes his head bring his hand up again. Dean acting on pure instinct grabs his hand and pulls it to his chest; forcing Sam to feel his heart, though it was slamming against his chest. "Dad is out there, perfectly fine and I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, not now not ever."

"Dean, there is a pack of vampires after you, and dad. You need to get as far away from me as you possibly can." Sam yelled at his brother pushing as hard as he could, even with an injured arm Sam had a lot of strength in him.

"Sammy we are not going to go anywhere and you know that." Dean's command echoed around them as Dean started shaking harder now. "Sammy…" Dean shook his head and grabbing his brother, pulling him into his chest. "Sammy, calm down. Please."

Sam's hands gripped Dean's shirt so tight that his knuckles where turning white. "Dean please, just go… I love you too much… go please. I don't want to lose you. I can't, lose you." His hands clutch tighter on Deans shirt and soon his shirt was soaked from Sam's tears. Sam didn't know why but the more he begged Dean to go the tighter his hands seemed to want to hold. He knows that he couldn't let them go, and he knows that Dean knows that to.

"Sammy, I'm not going anywhere, and you need to rest, you've reopened your wounds and your fever is getting worse," Dean's voice thick with worry. Sam was already nodding off into an uneasy sleep. Dean smiled lifting Sam off the ground out of the bathroom, to the questioning look on their dads face. Dean just shook his head answering the unspoken question in his dad's eyes; he laid his brother down on the bed covering him with blankets and tucking him up tight.

"What's up with Sam?" John asked coming over to the bed, sitting down beside his youngest son.

"Sammy will be ok, he's just scared this was his first kill and…" Dean cut off looking down at his brother.

"And?" John questioned looking at Dean, his son is hiding something.

"Sammy, hit his head, he doesn't remember anything about that hunt." Dean confessed watching his dad closely, looking for any signs that he was going to get violet.

"And you neglected to tell me this why?"

"You never called and I wasn't going to worry you while you were after the vampires. I've been looking out for Sammy for 12 years now, I know how to take care of him, better then you, might I add." Dean countered harshly his worry for his brother blinding his common sense.

"Don't you dare start that with me!" John's voice was rising and Sam had started to stir and the loud voices around him.

"Dad don't yell you're going to wake Sammy and he needs his sleep." Dean yelled stepping between his dad and Sam. He knew his dad was getting very angry, and sometimes his anger can get the better of him and he would lash out. Dean wasn't going to have his dad hurting Sam, now more than ever because Sam couldn't fight back. "Dad I think that you should go for a walk, just to clear your head. I'll stay here and watch over Sammy." Dean suggested taking another step toward his dad pushing him back toward the door.

"Fine, just… if Sam wakes up call me."

"I'll only call you if Sam needs you."

"Dean." John threated.

"Dad leave!" Dean roared louder then he meant to but his dad was being unreasonable.

He dad nodded stepping outside to get some air. Dean turned back to Sam who was now shivering on the bed. "Sammy, hey Sammy." Dean whispered looking lying down beside his brother pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Sam trying to keep him warm, though he soon realized that Sam wasn't shivering from cold but from a nightmare. "Sammy, wake up."

Deans calm voice stirring his brother back into conciseness. "Dean?" He question rolling over so he could see his brothers face. "Why haven't you leave? Why didn't you go with dad?"

"Sammy I told you I'm not going to leave you."

"Leave!" Sam yelled jumping from the bed away from his brother. "You have to go now!" Dean was shocked by the way his brother reacted, they had been in a few tight situations but they had never turned on each other.

Sam was so angry, how could his brother not see his meaning behind his blow up, he loved his brother, and he knew that if the vampires wanted to hurt him all they would have to hurt Dean and Sam would cave. He would give up anything to save his brother.

"Sammy I'm not going to leave you." Dean spoke calmly pulling Sam's sleeves so that he, Sam was sitting on the bed again. "We. Are. A. Team." Dean punctuated every word, confidence plain I his voice.

Sam opened his mouth to start saying something but was cut off by his big brothers lips on his, Sam froze no sure how to react to his brother's sudden show of affection.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you… big brother."


End file.
